Good morning, Ace
by hhah
Summary: Ace woke up confused, not knowing where he was or if his dream was really a dream or actually reality.


**Title:** Good morning, Ace.

**Rating:** I'm not sure. Probably, uh, T? It's a bit angst, and kind of confusing. So I'ma rate it "fuck it"

**Pairing:** Ace/Sanji. Mainly ace centric.

**Notes**: AU yet also Canon. Read it and figure it out. xD The end will have more notes, but no spoils yet.

**Word count**: 771

**Summary**: Ace woke up confused and hot, not knowing where he was or if his dream was really a dream or actually reality.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ace took a deep breath.

His chest ached, his lungs burned, and there was a ringing in his head. It felt like he had been underwater for a long time, and had suddenly emerged. He couldn't place the correct cause of these feelings, and laid still.

For a few moments, he had no idea where he was.

The feeling of the soft bed beneath his back was foreign to him. The worn, warm sheets wrapped around his body confused his half asleep mind. He deduced that he has just woken up, and that was where the terrible feeling had come from. Though that too confused him. He had never known waking up to be so...painful.

Ace shifted and moved closer to the body that was in bed with him. He pressed his nose into the soft strands of the man's hair, and breathed in. He smelled familiar. Ace didn't remember falling asleep with anyone last night, but then again Ace couldn't _remember_ last night at all.

All he could remember was his dream-or was it a dream? It felt so real.

He remembered the battle, watching it from his perch where he was chained. Watching his nakama fighting-and dying-to try to save him from his execution. Luffy, his brother, falling from-the sky?-also coming to his rescue.

He remembered the fire, the heat from his own body, as he was broken free. He remembered fighting, and running. His nakama around him, his father in front of him and his brother behind him. The stinging feeling of a burn, and the panic in his chest as the cause of the burn attacked Luffy.

Ace remembered the fist through his chest.

His eyes snapped open, his breathing suddenly labored.

He had died.

He had died in his, dream?

Ace reached up, removing an arm from where it was wrapped around the man next to him, and touched his own chest. There was no hole, just warm skin.

He shook his head lightly, and cleared his throat. It had been a dream. He had died in his dream. It had just been one of those dreams that felt so real. It had felt so _real_.

Ace could slowly feel the dream getting hazier, and slipping away from him. He struggled to remember the details, the names of the faces. But it was all in vain. After a few moments all he could remember was dying, saving Luffy.

The body next to him shifted when he let out a desperate whimper. He felt like he had just forgotten something important, like he had forgotten his life and who he was. He felt the man turn to face him, and a calloused hand reach up and stroke his cheek.

"What're you doin' up?" The voice slurred. The dim lighting from the street lamps outside their window, and his voice helped Ace place who he was.

Sanji. It was Sanji.

Of course it was Sanji, he suddenly realized. Who else would it be? Why would he be in bed with a man who wasn't his _husband_. He and Sanji had been married for two years, and living comfortably in their home together for four.

Ace suddenly felt even more confused than he was a moment before. Why had be forgotten _Sanji_? How could he ever forget _him_. Sanji continued stroking Ace's cheek, his thumb wandering up to smooth out the crease in his brow.

"Wha's wrong?" He mumbled, moving closer and kissing Ace's stubbly chin softly. Ace just shook his head, and wrapped both arms around the blonde, pulling him closer.

"Nothing," he murmured, a feeling of...relief, washing over him. Like everything was right, and how it was supposed to be. He felt comfortable, like a weight lifted off his chest as he forgot about the dream for a moment. "Weird dream."

"Go back to sleep," Sanji grumbled, getting a bit pissed off that he was woken up because of nothing. Ace figured he had a right to be, Sanji had to wake up early the next morning to cook breakfast and get ready to work.

Ace just nodded, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sanji's neck. He heard Sanji mumbled something that sounded like 'idiot' before he sloppily kissed his ear and fell back asleep. Ace laid there, his face still tucked into the junction as he thought about his dream.

He decided it wasn't anything to worry about. It was a dream. Nothing more. It wasn't real, this-Sanji, his home, their life and their jobs, their friends and family-was real.

Closing his eyes, Ace fell back asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes**: This was inspired by my favorite episode of American Dad. It's one of the (i think) christmas episodes, where the end of the world comes. At the end Stan dies, and he's lead through heaven into his own personal heaven. When he opens the door-he's back with his family. I always thought that was cute. xD Plus that Harry Potter fanart where Snape wakes from dying up in a different life with Lily and a little girl.

So if you don't get it, Ace died and woke up in a different life with Sanji.


End file.
